Hideous
by Clawfire
Summary: The first book in my fanfic trilogy. Follow Idami as she tries to save the world. Please read! Great now I sound desperate. Anyways read and review! Dedicated to friends of mine. Takes place after Specials but before Extras.


**A/N: So I have been reading a series called The Uglies, and have decided to make a fanfic about it. Here ya go! Also this is right after Specials and way before Extras.**

As Idami watched from the thick clear river that surrounded New Pretty Town from her dorm window, Idami sighed. 'Just one more year.' Idami thought. 'One more year until I turn Pretty.' Idami said to herself. Idami turned around and took her interface ring off. She lay there wondering if she would have the brain lesions. Of course, Idami thought. All the New Pretties got them. But Idami's mother; Shay had been a horrible person in her Pretty years, then she was cured from the badness, although Idami was beautiful with manners and such. Idami stared at the mirror across the room. Idami had tiny eyelashes and too-big eyes. Her nose was hooked and her dull green eyes were...well, dull. Her lips were skinny and too long in width. Idami wondered about Tally Youngblood who used to be the most amazing ugly and pretty ever, but now she was gone, almost as if she had never existed. Before Tally had disappeared Idami had found a note tapped to her pillow talking about the brain lesions and the Smoke. Then her interface ring pinged. Idami put it on to see who it was.

"Idami! Come on, some uglies and I are gonna go big!" A familiar voice said. Idami sighed it was her friend, Alinami. Alinami was Idami's half sister, and they had cut their hands to share blood. They were connected like real sisters and loved each other like they were. Alinami was the more adventurous of the two and was always tricking. Idami decided to just have fun once and put on a sleek outfit, which consists of a long sleeved black cashmere thin sweater, black skinny jeans, very high black combat boots and black lace gloves. Idami then pings Alinami back.

"Okay fine, but just this once Nami." Idami says into the ring.

"That's what you say all the time Dami!" Alinami replies.

"Meet us at Cleopatra park! And forget your interface ring!" Alinami says. The connection dies and Idami sighs. Idami sets her ring on the side table and grabs her hoverboard. She puts on her black crash bracelets and jumps out the window with her hoverboard in tow.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" A familiar voice says as Idami arrives at Cleo Park.<p>

"Dariento?" Idami exclaims as she notices her crush, even though their both ugly. Idami immediately blushes and looks away. 'He obviously knows I like him...' Idami thinks to herself.

"Okay, guys meet Damia and Clarienta." Alinami says intterupting Idami's thoughts. Idami notices two girls who appear to be fifteen also. One has long blond hair and a flat, big nose with too big lips. The other has oily-looking brown hair with blue, small lips and big ears.

"I'm Clarienta." The girl with blue lips says.

"Damia." The blond says. Idami nods.

"Okay sis what are we doing?" Idami asks.

"Set off a few alarms in New Pretty town. And steal some stuff." Alinami says proudly. Idami's mouth hangs open and then she says something.

"You know that's illegal, stealing from New P Town!" Idami shouts.

"Let's go!" Alinami says completely ignoring Idami's complaints.

* * *

><p>Dariento and the girls crouch in silence in a pleasure garden, trying to ignore the disgusting sounds of it.<p>

"Let's go!" Alinami hisses. The group swiftly sprints to the darkness of the street and they pant in their heads. After they rest they all split up, not wanting to attract attention in a group. Idami considers going home, then thinks of what Dariento will think. Idami runs into a mansion at random, one that has very old walls. and quickly goes into a pretty room. 'What to take...' Idami thinks. Then she sees extravagant jewels and quietly takes them. Her breathing quickens as she sees a figure move.

"Now, now. What have we here?" The figure says. Idami's eyes widen as she hears the voice. Idami sprints towards the window and opens it then jumps out. Idami then realizes that she forgot her hoverboard. She calls her hoverboard with her bracelets, but realizes it's too late. An excruciating pain shots through her shoulders and arms and and Idami almost cries out. She drops to the ground and then her hoverboard catches her and Idami shots away back to Cleo Park.

* * *

><p>"What did you guys take?" Idami asks when the group is reunited.<p>

"Couple of merit bars." Dariento says then smirks. 'Impressive...' Idami thinks.

"I stole five Special hoverboards." Clarienta says.

"Five hovercams." Damia says.

"Twenty circodisks**(Will explain those in next chappie)**." Alinami says.

"You?" Damia asks. Idami then pulls out the fifty jewels and looks away.

"Diamoks? Those are sooo rare!" Damia exclaims.

"Rare?" Idami asks.

"Yeah, the Rusty legends said those jewels had the power to communicate to ghosts and capture them!" Damia exclaims.

"As you said those are just a legend, now let's go home." Dariento says sleepily. Everyone nods and they set out home.

* * *

><p>'Were they really just joking with me?' Idami asks herself when she arrives to her dorm. 'Or was Damia telling the truth? Was that really a ghost back there?' Idami fell asleep asking herself those two questions over and over again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. I like how that turned out, anyways this is dedicated to two friends of mine who got me to adore the Uglies. So see ya in the next chappie, where I will explain Circodisks and also please review! Reviews give me inspiration to write this! Bye guys!**


End file.
